


Thief

by supremethunder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro takes it upon himself to take things from you.  It’s not until you take something of his do you find out why.</p><p>Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following tumblr imagine: http://pietromaximoffimagines.tumblr.com/post/120815044347/request-an-imagine-or-one-shot-here-submit-a-one

When it came to (Name)’s relationship with Pietro, it was mediocre at best. Due to Pietro’s impulsive, cheeky, and arrogant nature, he had a tendency to rub (Name) the wrong way from time to time. For the sake of peaceful living in the New Avengers Facility and ensuring successful teamwork on future missions, (Name) did her best to try and get along with Pietro. Recently, (Name) found that task to be quite a challenge when Pietro decided to start taking her belongings without asking. 

At first it was minor things.

(Name) hummed a random tune to herself as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a chocolate pudding cup before she shut the door closed and set her snack on the kitchen counter to grab a spoon. When she felt a rush of air blow past her, she realized someone else had gotten to her snack first.

“Pietro, what do you think you’re doing?!” (Name) angrily marched over to Pietro who was casually lying back on a couch, his legs hanging off the edge.

“Having a snack?” Pietro sat up on the couch, removing the lid off the pudding cup before he licked it off.

“Uh, no, you’re not. Correction, you’re having my snack. That was MY pudding cup in the fridge that YOU stole, Pietro!” (Name) said, jabbing a finger at him.

“There are more pudding cups in the fridge, are there not?” Pietro said, shoving a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

“That’s not the point! I specifically told you yesterday that those chocolate pudding cups in the fridge are mine. You can’t just go around eating people’s shit that they paid for with their own money.” (Name) sighed in frustration.

“Did you really have to word it that way? That’s just crude, (Name).” Pietro’s face contorted in disgust.

“Don’t change the subject, Pietro. I ask for so little around here! You could at least have the decency to ask first or apologize.”

“All right, all right. I apologize for not asking first. Are you satisfied?”

“No, but it’s a start.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think I have a solution that will make us both satisfied.”

(Name) raised an eyebrow in suspicion when she saw a mischievous glint in Pietro’s eyes. She was almost too afraid to ask, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“And what’s that?” (Name) inquired with a hint of caution.

“Well…” Pietro trailed off, his lips curving upward into a smirk. “Since you like pudding so much, I could always try pudding my di—

“Pietro, I swear to God, if you don’t cut it out, I will cut it off.”

“…Duly noted.”

Other times, it was essential things that Pietro took.

(Name) carefully maneuvered her way up a set of stairs as she carried a large basket of her laundry, fresh from the dryer. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she managed to drop a pair of her (f/c) underwear on the floor.

“Great…” (Name) grunted before she carefully knelt down to pick her underwear up. When she saw a flash of silver and blue pass her vision, she realized she was a few seconds too slow.

“What do we have here?” Pietro said, dangling her panties in front of her. “I never pegged you for a woman into wearing this kind of underwear.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” (Name) snatched her underwear out of Pietro’s hand. “I’ll have you know my tastes in lingerie are refined. You got a problem with that?”

“No, no. Of course not, but I must say… I bet you would look much better out of them than in them.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

There was also the rare occasion when Pietro took something from (Name) she could never get back.

“Are you almost ready, (Name)?” Wanda poked her head inside (Name)’s room.

“Yeah, just about,” (Name) nodded, applying her (f/c) lipstick to her lips before tossing it in her clutch bag. “Remind me again why Tony is throwing another party?”

Wanda shrugged, an amused smile tugging at her lips. “He didn’t say. I’m sure if you’re as wealthy as Tony is, you don’t need to have a reason to throw a party.”

“Can’t argue with that…” (Name) laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “By the way, where’s Pietro?”

“You know Pietro. He couldn’t stand to wait another minute, so he told me he’d meet us there.”

“Figures…”

When Wanda and (Name) left the New Avengers Facility and arrived at the Avengers Tower, they found Pietro chatting among a few women by the bar. Pietro looked in their direction when he spotted (Name) and his sister across the room before giving them a curt nod and smile.

“Should’ve known Pietro would ditch us to go flirt with some poor girl that’ll fall for any textbook line he feeds them.” (Name) grumbled under her breath.

“Don’t let it get to you.” Wanda gently placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her irritation. “You should not let what my brother does at this party keep you from enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Wanda. We should both enjoy ourselves.”

As much as she wanted to enjoy herself, (Name) was struggling to with Pietro constantly stealing glances at her from across the room throughout the evening. It was unnerving to say the least. (Name) ignored Pietro’s stares and enjoyed some drinks with a few co-workers and played catch up with Natasha and Steve for a while before heading out onto the balcony to get some air.

 _I really needed this…_ (Name) closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that brushed against her cheek. For a moment, she felt something brush against her lips. It was gentle and feather-like, and she almost dismissed the feeling as her mind playing tricks on her until she found Pietro standing right beside her on the balcony.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Pietro asked, his Sokovian accent thick in his voice.

“A-Ah!” (Name) shrieked, glaring at Pietro. “You scared the shit out of me, Pietro. I told you not to surprise me like that.”

“Well, what can I say? What’s life without surprises?” Pietro said, a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

(Name) sighed in exasperation before her eyes noticed some (f/c) residue resting on Pietro’s top and bottom lip.

“What’s that on your lips, Pietro? That looks like—”

“Lipstick?”

It took a moment for (Name) to piece together what Pietro had just done to her.

“Did you seriously just kiss me? Why?”

“I wanted—“

“And don’t use some lame pick up line to get out of this one. What is your deal anyway!?” (Name) snapped.

“My deal?” Pietro repeated.

“Yes, your deal. All you’ve been doing is taking things from me. First you take my pudding, then my clothes, and then a kiss? I mean, who does that anyway?! Pietro, you are the most arrogant, inconsiderate, infuriating person I’ve ever met. Why must you always—“

“Because you stole something from me.” Pietro interrupted, cutting (Name) off mid-sentence.

“Oh really? And just what exactly did I steal from you?”

“You stole my heart.”

“Your…what?” (Name) stared back at Pietro completely dumbfounded by his words, for once unable to come up with a coherent reply or comeback. Pietro took that as a signal to finish his confession.

“I did not mean to upset you, (Name).” Pietro ran a hand through his hair. “You misunderstand my intentions. I wasn’t taking your belongings to piss you off. I was merely showing you that I was interested in you.”

“By taking my things?” (Name) said, folding her arms across her chest. “Why didn’t you just ask me out like a normal person if you liked me so much?”

“For starters I am not exactly what you would call normal. Plus, this was a much more interesting way of expressing my feelings, no?”

“Not so much interesting as irritating.”

“All right, I can take a hint. I get that you don’t like me. I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to after the way I acted.”

“Now just hold on a second.” (Name) grabbed Pietro’s wrist when he turned to leave. “Who said that I don’t like you?”

“I think you were pretty clear when you called me arrogant, inconsiderate and infuriating.”

“True, you have a tendency to be all of those things sometimes. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. I just don’t like the things you do to me sometimes. Besides, you have your…redeeming qualities.” (Name) confessed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Go on…” Pietro urged with a small smile.

“Well you’re honest, assertive, ambitious, and well, handsome.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Pietro said, smiling impishly.

“Yes, Pietro, I think you’re handsome. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Well, I’m flattered. You’re quite attractive yourself, _frumoasa_.”  


(Name) could feel her face flush in embarrassment hearing Pietro compliment her, even though she had no idea what _frumoasa_ meant in English.

“Thanks, I think.” (Name) said, returning the smile. “So… what happens now?”

“That all depends on where you would like to go from here.” Pietro replied.  


(Name) went quiet for a moment, briefly mulling over her decision before she spoke up.

“Why don’t we keep things casual and see where this goes? Maybe go to the park or grab a bite to eat together.”

“So… a casual date?”

“Sure, if you wanna put a label on it.”

“Casual is a good place to start.”

Romanian to English translation(s)  
Frumoasa = Beautiful


End file.
